Fool Me
by J. J. Bean
Summary: That awkward moment when everyone thinks you and your best friend are dating. That awkward-er moment when you ask him about it. Just a little oneshot from Jubilee's POV. JUBBY!


So. I actually wrote this a while ago in a hospital waiting room, I just never posted it, figuring y'all would be at my throat for not updating one of my current stories instead (says to self: see? And this is why you shouldn't start chapter stories!). But I've gathered a little courage and decided que sera, sera. So deal. I haven't forgotten and I will finish (and start, for Strangergirl (and no, by the way, I didn't find it rude ;] )) what I promised. Eventually. But it's good to finally post something again. Even if it's just a little one-shot. :]P

I had a really cheesy line to say for whenever I returned, and I think it would be a shame to waste it, regardless, so I'm gonna share it: Sorry I haven't been posting any fanfics in a while - I was busy living in one of my own :]P

Disclaimer: I think we all have a good idea of what I don't own. Like X-Men Evolution. Or that delicious All Time Low t-shirt I saw in Hot Topic and _reeeeaaaally _wanted but couldn't get 'cause I'm broke like that. :]P

From Jubilee's POV, without further ado:

* * *

><p>Fool Me<p>

* * *

><p>There's been something on my mind for a while now. I'd ignore it for longer, but I feel like it's eating away at me, the distraction chipping away at the hard shell I've encased myself in, bit by bit, until I have to face it.<p>

And he was so oblivious, too. Not making this any easier.

"Bobby. I need to - to tell you something."

Bobby looked at me and blinked. I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head, assessing the situation. My gaze was straightforward, lips unsmiling, but not unfriendly. Not the time to quip a joke or inappropriate comment.

"Okay. Shoot."

Suddenly I was unsure of myself. Should I really say this? Would this ruin our friendship forever? What was going to come of this?

"Do you have any idea how many people ask me if we're together?" I blurted out. Bobby blinked, caught completely off guard.

"Does that really bother you? Because I can-"

Do what, exactly? Wear a sign around your neck saying 'Jubilee and I are not a couple'? He seemed to come to the same realization at the same time I did and stopped mid sentence. His grey eyes hung onto mine, calculating.

This is it. I've doomed us all. What an idiot. He's gonna think I'm a spaz for making a big deal out of this. His question replayed in my mind: _Does that bother you?_

Did it? No, not really, if I really think about it. I don't really care about what people other than my friends think, but it makes me wonder what he thinks. How does he actually feel? Did people ask him the same question?

"So what do you tell them?"

What? Come again? Please repeat the question? Did I hear that right?

"You're my best friend?"

Why is everything coming out like a question?

"So nothing about unrequited love? No secret affair?"

What was he getting at? I narrowed my eyes.

"No…."

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We should do something about that."

If I'd voiced my thoughts at that, all that would've escaped my mouth would've been squeak. As it was, I suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. I could barely hear anything over the pounding of my heart.

"We should find a way to fool everyone - make them think one thing, but in reality - hah! Greatest prank ever pulled!"

Oh. Do something prank-wise. Right. Something in my face must've tipped him off because the next thing he said colored my cheeks and widened my eyes. He leaned in, smiling, and said in a low voice, "And if we fool ourselves, that would be great, too."

A smile tugged on my lips before I found my voice and leaned closer. "So where do we start?"

"How about here?"

And then he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

><p>Yes, I ended with a kiss. Again. Some habits are so hard to grow out of. But I guess it's like writing '…and they lived happily ever after. The End.' 'cause you can't see anything else happening after that. Okay, that's a lie, I can see so much more happening after that (in a non-perverted way!), but I think that's a good place to end, so I'm ending it.<p>

Please review! I'll give you a cookie! I have a whole bag that I baked this morning in my backpack! :D

~ J.


End file.
